Jericho (Androids)
Jericho is a group of androids hiding in an abandoned freighter. They fight by Markus' side and are up for whatever he wants to do. 'Biography' 'Pre-Game' Jericho was formed in 2036, at Ferndale, Detroit. More and more androids joined the group, but 3 or more androids were killed fleeing to Jericho. 'From the Dead' A Jericho android, Phileas, will give Markus the location to Jericho. 'Jericho' 3 dead androids who tried to reach Jericho can be seen. Markus will eventually run into a android running down the hallway named North. Once Markus drops into Jericho, an android named Simon will welcome him. 'The Nest' an android named Rupert will try to flee to Jericho, if found. He can either commit suicide or make it. 'Time to Decide' While North and Simon are talking to Markus, an android named Josh will join in, before they leave. 2 injured androids can be seen and 1 dead android can die. various androids can be lured over by lighting barrels. Josh and North can be talked to. Another android named Lucy will have to be talked to to proceed. Markus can then hatch a plan to Simon, and the other 2 will agree. 'Spare Parts' Markus and the other 3 will search for spare parts. Although the rest of Jericho isn't there, they will still judge Markus. John and 3 AP700s can join Jericho. At the end, based on what Markus did, Jericho can either cheer for him, or remain silent. 'The Eden Club' Two Tracis (Echo, Ripple) will hide in a room, and try to flee to Jericho. They either can flee or get shot by Connor. 'The Pirate's Cove' Kara can spot a group of Jerrys, androids that are soon to join Jericho. 'The Stratford Tower' Androids can be seen being healed in Jericho. Markus will then hatch a plan to North. Markus will go with the other 3 to infiltrate the Stratford Tower. Although the rest of Jericho isn't there, they will still judge Markus. Based on what Markus does, Simon can either live or die. 'Public Enemy' Two Jericho androids can be found. The broadcast operator was woken up by Markus. He will die no matter the circumstances, if he was found. He cannot return to Jericho, for he will always be deactivated or shot dead. Simon can be left behind by Markus, if spared. He will die no matter the circumstances, if he was found. He can return to Jericho, in the chapter "Freedom March". 'Capitol Park' North, Josh, and possibly Simon will be arguing, when North and Josh will be stopped by Markus or Simon. Although the rest of Jericho isn't there, they will still judge Markus. Androids in the park can be converted and sent to Jericho. Androids in the shop will follow Markus in transforming the Park, and can kill Chris Miller. 'Freedom March' Markus will talk to North, before North leaves or he leaves. If Simon survived, him and Markus will be seen hugging. The androids from Jericho will come with Markus on his Freedom March, and anything Markus does leads to him causing a great loss of life. 'Last Chance, Connor' 6 Jericho androids can be seen and/or reactivated in this chapter. Those androids are Simon, JB300, Rupert, Ripple, and Echo. Ripple cannot be activated, however. 'Crossroads' 'Markus' Markus will talk to Simon, if alive, Josh, and North, before they leave. Connor will then arrive, and can become a member of Jericho, if he deviates. Connor will then alarm Markus that the humans are attacking, before running away, to see North. Markus will spot Jericho androids everywhere he goes, but will witness Lucy's death. He will continue on, when he falls, and a Jericho android will try to grab him and save him from the fall. He will then witness an android get shot and killed, trying to flee. He will then run into a corridor where 2 Jericho androids will be on their knees. Markus can save them, get killed saving them, or let them die. He'll then run into more fleeing deviants and will see 2 on the floor below him, about to get shot. Markus can save them, or leave them for dead. He will then run into Josh being attacked by a soldier. He can either save Josh, die saving Josh, leave Josh for dead, or have Josh sacrifice himself to save Markus. Later on, North will be shot in the leg. She can be left for death, be saved, or saved by Markus' sacrifice. The androids will then jump out of the freighter. Simon, Josh, North, and Connor can jump. 'North' If North was the leader in a previous scene, she will talk to Josh, and Simon, if alive. Connor will then arrive, and can become a member of Jericho, if he deviates. Connor will then alarm North that the humans are attacking, before running away, to see Josh. If Connor is deviant, he will go to detonate the bomb. If Connor is a machine, Josh will die no matter what. Connor will eventually find North and Simon, if alive, and chase them. North and Simon will jump, no matter what Connor does. 'Connor' Connor can see Rupert, the Tracis, and Kara and Alice when searching Jericho. Jericho androids will be surrounding him. Connor can become a member of Jericho, if he becomes deviant. He'll warn North or Markus about it. He will join North, if Markus was the leader. He will go to detonate the bomb, if North was the leader. Connor will spot Jericho androids everywhere he goes, but will witness Lucy's death. He will continue on, when he falls, and a Jericho android will try to grab him and save him from the fall. He will then witness an android get shot and killed, trying to flee. He will then run into a corridor where 2 Jericho androids will be on their knees. Connor can save them, get killed saving them, or let them die. He'll then run into more fleeing deviants and will see 2 on the floor below him, about to get shot. Connor can save them, or leave them for dead. He will then run into Josh's badly wounded body. He'll tell Connor it's the end of Jericho, before deactivating. If Markus exploded Jericho, he will help Markus save North from death. If Connor remained a machine, he will walk through the silent corridors of Jericho full of dead bodies. He can possibly kill Markus, but will always be killed if North is leader. 'Kara' Kara can see a Jericho android being knocked down and shot, while in Rose's car. She can spot androids unloading trucks, full of spare parts. She will see androids all around Jericho, and will then go upstairs, and can be spotted by Connor. She can see the 2 Tracis, and can talk to Markus or North. She'll spot a YK500. Kara will then try to flee Jericho. She'll see androids being shot from left and right, and a Jericho android can open a door for her, shortly after getting shot. An android will soon beg to be let in. The android will die no matter the circumstances, even if let in. The 2 will then reach near the end of Jericho, when androids are shot down trying to escape. No matter Kara's choice, many androids will die, and the rest will be sent to camps for pending destruction. 'Night of the Soul' 'Markus' 'North' 'Connor' Category:Android Category:Jericho Category:Deviant